Crime in Love
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua is a police officer while Gon is a famous mystery novel writer. The two of them are dating but what happen when there is a trial for them. What trial is it? OCX KilluaX Gon Review Please!
1. hurtful past

Chapter 1- Hurtful Past

Killua Zaoldyeck was currently filling up some paperwork about the pickpocket case he encounters just now.

Killua worked as a police officer who sometimes helps in citizen's problem or in some kind of big case. Either way, he is truly active and passionate about his job.

Moments later, his cellphone began to ring. He looks at the caller id and smiled when he sees that his girlfriend, Gon Freecs is calling him.

He presses the call button and said "Hello?"

"Hey Killua" Gon said enthusiastically on the other line, seems truly happy.

"It's unusual for you to call me this early so, what happen?" Killua ask, a bit curious.

"Another of my novel is truly a success! Even the editor wants me to write the sequel!" Gon exclaims, truly excited.

Killua smiled "Really? That's great, Gon!"

"Yup! Putting you as a character in my novel is definitely quite an idea!" Gon said.

Gon Freecs is a novelist who is not so successful back then. However after meeting KIllua and making him as the character in some story from his idea combined with hers and his case for her novel, the novel has truly become successful that made Gon quite famous now.

"Heeh, that's really good. I might buy another one of your novel and ask for your signature" Killua chuckle but he truly means it.

"Sure, why not! Although there might be a chance that I would reveal you as my main inspiration in an interview" Gon giggles a bit when she answers.

Killua glanced at the clock for a moment. "Ops, look at the time. It is almost the time for lunch break"

"Oh. Are you free right now?" Gon asked.

"Yeah for lunch only, after that I need to go back on this paperwork about the pickpocket case I encounter earlier" Killua said and sigh a bit.

"Lemme guess, you are the one who caught the pickpocket right?" Gon said while smiling.

Killua laughs a bit before answer "Yeah true. Anyway, want to meet up for lunch?"

"Sure, how about our usual café?" Gon asked.

"Sounds good to me, meet you there, alright?" Killua said.

"Alright! See you there!" Gon said before hanging up.

Killua put his phone to his pocket and leave to changehis uniform back for he didn't want to eat with Gon while still wearing his work uniform. After changing, he meets some of the acquaintances who are going for lunch.

"Oi Killua? Are you going somewhere for lunch?" One of the police officer asked.

"Yeah, lunch date with my girlfriend." Killua smirks causing some single guys groan at his girlfriend bragging.

"Oh yeah, you are meeting with your girlfriend right? Can you ask her to sign here?" Other police officer ask and at the same time, giving Gon's novel as a place to sign.

"Fine. See you guys after lunch break" Killua leaves with the novel with his hand.

The café is not really far away, when KIllua arrives. He smiled when he sees Gon is there already and giving out some signatures.

"Hey, got a room for another one?" Killua said and hands out the novel causing Gon to chuckle.

"Of course!" Gon smiled and sign the novel while Killua goes to sit across Gon.

"Alright, here you go" Gon handed out the novel, earning grateful look from Killua.

"Thanks, I'll give this to him later" Killua said.

"Him? A police officer who is a friend of yours?" Gon asked.

"Something like that, you are getting more famous now." Killua said and smile.

"Thanks" Gon beamed, truly happy.

The two of them order their food and while waiting for their food to arrive, Gon began to ask Killua bunch of questions about the pickpocket case he mention earlier. Killua tells her and Gon began to write the information for the new ideas for her new novel.

"You know Killua" Gon sigh before continuing "the sequel novel that I have to write might be very difficult"

Killua raise his eyebrow "Huh? What do you mean with that?"

Gon sigh again. "It's just that…. The fans and my editor wants my novel sequel is a very big case that is truly sensational. Something likes that"

Killua nodded in understanding "I see, it's no wonder since the novel you wrote before is quite a case and they wanted the sequel is much more"

Gon looked down. "Yeah, true. You know a case like that?" Gon looked at Killua, hoping a yes.

Killua sighs "Unfortunately, no".

That short answer made Gon give another sigh.

"Well, what do you expect? Some of the cases that are truly big like you mention is not even allowed to be leaked to public. Obliviously even someone who wrote novel about it is not allowed." Killua said, although deep down a bit sorry that he couldn't help her girlfriend.

Finally their food has arrived, the two eat their food in silence, not knowing what to say. After finishing the food, Killua pays for it (even though Gon keep saying that she could pay her own food but Killua hear none of it) then both of them walked out of the café.

"Ne Killua, is your lunch break over already?" Gon asked, a bit sudden.

Killua look at his watch "Nope, there's still more time"

Gon look at the park that is quite nearby.

"How about we take a walk at the park for a while?" Gon suggested.

"Sure" Killua said and hold Gon's hand while the other with the novel then they go to the park together.

At the park, the atmosphere sure is really nice. Birds are chirping and there are some trees in bloom. Not many people are there but right now the two of them are strolling at leisurely pace, enjoying the view.

"It truly is not bad relaxing once in a while" Gon said making Killua agree about it.

"Yeah" Killua answered, looking at the sky and thought `it is a nice day out`.

Gon stopped suddenly causing Killua to stop as well and look at his girlfriend who is having a bitter smile right now.

"Gon?" Killua called out her name and squeeze her hand, wanting to know why she is suddenly look so sad.

"You know, Killua" Gon looked at Killua's eye before tore her gaze downwards. "When they want to know about a big case, the only thing that I can remember is when we first met.

Killua eyes had widened before hugging Gon who is crying right now. He knows that she is still hurt from that incident.

-Flashback-

_It was raining at night. At the alley, a young woman was surrounded by 4 thugs who cornered her into a dead end._

"_Please! Let me go!" The woman who was Gon, cries and begging at those two thugs who is holding her and the other two rummages her bag, looking for money._

"_What! She only have this much!?" The leader said, completely dissatisfied and thrust a knife near Gon's neck. "Where is the rest!"_

"_Gon sniffles before answering "Th-That's all I have. I don't have a lot of money!" _

"_Tch, useless but then again, we could have fun with you in exchange" The leader smirks followed by the rest of the thugs making Gon's eyes went wide in horror._

"_N-NO! W- What do you want from me!?" Gon tries to struggle but the grip from the thugs is too strong, to the point both of her arms were bruised already._

"_Hehe, what do we want? This!" The leader use the knife to cut her clothes and skirt even her bra and underwear , revealing her naked figure._

"_PLEASE! STOP!" Gon shouted, hoping that someone would hear her and help her._

"_Oi, not bad." The leader smirks including the rest. Immediately while still holding her, the thugs grab her breast harshly causing Gon to scream for help._

"_HELP! PLEASE!" Gon is crying right now, all she can do was shout for help._

"_SHUT UP! No one can hear you and no one will help you. Be still or I will kill you!" The leader threatens with the knife causing Gon to tremble in fear._

"_P-please, stop this" Gon cries again while the others watch in amusement._

"_Oi, let her go. I will handle her" The thugs let go and before Gon could escape, the leader pinned her on the wall. No matter how much she struggle, she can't break free._

"_Boss, let us have a turn with her as well" Hearing that makes Gon tremble more from the cold of the rain and her fear._

"_Yeah but first it is my turn. After I finish, I'll let you guys do whatever you want with her" Gon tries to break free again but failed. All of a sudden she felt something at her entrance, her eyes widen `it can't be` she thought horridly._

"_AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!" Gon scream when she was penetrated suddenly and her virginity was taken. She felt the pain is too much and she has gone numb now from the cold because of the rain but tried to stand, despite the pain and the numb situation._

"_Oh, you sure are really tight, nice!" The leader licks his lips while the other watch in amusement. _

_`It's all over` Gon cries silently and biting her lip. She thought that she will be killed later by them. She had lost her virginity, she felt like she had lost everything._

"_HEY! WHO'S THERE!" a voice called out suddenly._

_The leader and the thugs look at Killua who is in his uniform and carrying a flashlight. One look at the scene, Killua figures everything that has happened._

"_Damn, a police? But at least he is alone. Oi you guys, take care of him!" The leader said, still inside of Gon._

"_Roger!" The thugs said in chorus._

_The three of them charges with a knife, Killua drop his flashlight and fight. He dodged a blow and goes to counterattack. Before the others could land a blow, Killua hit them and kick them until the thugs become unconscious. He glares at the leader who is bringing out his knife._

"_He- Hey! One wrong move and I will cut her neck" The leader threatens with a squeaky voice, obviously scared._

_Before the leader could point the knife at Gon's neck, Killua takes his gun faster and shoot right on the knife causing the knife to thrown back and the leader got scared._

"_P- Please… don't shoot me! I don't want to die!" The leader cries immediately at the sight of Killua getting closer with a gun._

"_Pull out of her, now and slowly!" Killua said in a low and threatening voice causing the leader immediately do so making Gon whimper in pain but still manages to try to stand up wobbly._

"_Th-There! I did it already! Spare my life!" The leader's eyes widen when Killua point his gun and shoot 1 inch away from his face's right side causing the leader got shocked and unconscious. _

_Killua tuck his gun back to his gun holster then approaching Gon who is looking really and truly scared right now. He takes off his coat and uses it to cover Gon._

"_Hey, I'll take you to the patrol car right now. C'mon" Killua grab Gon's hand gently and lead her inside the patrol car before taking the flashlight and some of Gon's possession back such as her torn clothes and her bag with the others. Once they are inside, Killua takes out a blanket and give it to Gon who accepts it immediately. _

"_So umm, where is your place? I'll take you home and I call the rest of the other police to-"_

"_NO!"_

_Killua jumped a bit, looking at Gon who is crying again and trembling._

"_Well, if you want me not to tell anyone about this, it's alright. I won't tell. What do you want?" Killua asked._

"_I- I want to go home" Gon mumbled in a small voice but Killua can still hear it._

_Killua nodded. "Alright, lead the direction of where it is."_

_After few minutes of driving, Killua finally arrives at Gon's place. He takes out the umbrella and guides her inside._

"_All right, you should be careful now" KIllua said and leave but he couldn't because Gon is hugging him from behind._

"_P-Please… d- don't leave me… I'm scared." Gon cries again causing KIllua to didn't have a heart on leaving her._

_Killua goes to face Gon "D-Don't you have anyone who can accompany you?"_

_Gon shake her head, she is still gripping his shirt tightly, not wanting him to leave._

_Killua thinks for a moment "Alright but let me tell the others that I'm leaving early so they won't get suspicious" Killua goes leave again and Gon is still gripping on his shirt._

"_He-hey. I'm only going to use the communication radio inside the car. I promise I won't leave" Killua tried to persuade Gon but Gon is still stubbornly clinging with Killua causing Killua to take her while making the call and finish the call then goes back inside of her place._

"_There. You should be taking a warm bath right now or you might catch a cold later" Killua looks at Gon who is still trembling._

"_You will still be here, right?" Gon looks hopefully at Killua._

_Killua sigh and pats Gon's head. "I promise I will still be here. I won't leave, just quickly takes a bath now and get dressed"_

_Gon nodded. "Alright" Looking at Killua before leaving for a bath._

_A while later after finishing the bath and fully dressed, she breathe a sigh of relief when Killua is still there, sitting and reading her rejected mystery novel that she type._

"_Ahh that's-!" She rushed over and snatches it causing Killua to be surprised._

"_Wha- why? What's wrong?" Killua is confused as he didn't know what he had done wrong._

_Gon look at her rejected novel sadly before looking back at Killua. "It's the novel that I made but got rejected"_

"_Oh? You made it? It is good but I have to admit, the impact wasn't too strong" Killua said._

"_Really? It seems the editor says that too. You know about mystery novel?" Gon asked._

"_Well, I am a police" Killua said causing Gon's mouth formed `o`._

"_That's true. Do you know some things that I should change?" Gon asked._

"_Well… for what I have read, it is quite weak. The protagonist personality and there is too much detail that is not needed" Killua started to explains._

"_Hmm-hmm" Gon started to nod and writing it on a notepad out of thin air , completely agree about it._

_A while later, Gon completely understand what she needs to research more and what she needs to change._

"_Uwahh! I felt like I can make a good novel this time, thanks Mr Police" Gon exclaims happily._

_Killua's eyebrow's twitched then he coughed a bit "I have a name you know, names Killua Zaoldyeck"_

_Gon blushed. "Opps, well we haven't introduced ourselves. Sorry and my name is Gon Freecs"_

_Killua smiled "I'll remember that, if your novel is published, I'll buy it and ask for your signature"_

_Gon smiled as well "Thanks, Killua!"_

-End Flashbacks-

Right now, Gon had stopped crying. Thanks to Killua who managed to calm her and cheer her up. Then Killua look at the watch and gone pale.

"Eh? Wha-What's wrong Killua?" Gon asked, still sobbing.

"Oh Shit! The lunch break has finished a long time ago!" Killua cursed and Gon's eyes widened slightly.

"I- I'm sorry Killua" Gon immediately apologized to her boyfriend for being the cause of him to be late.

"N-no Gon. It's not your fault. Anyway, I'll take you so you could rest. You must be tired." Killua said.

"U-um" Gon nodded.

The reason why Killua accompanied Gon most of the time is because of that incident is still lingering in her mind to the point she is scared on going alone to the place that is quite far away so Killua usually escort her when she wants to go somewhere that is quite far. Anyway, when Killua finally back and changed into his uniform-

"Oi, KIllua! How could you be late? Lunch break has ended an hour ago!" the inspector yelled.

"Sorry" Killua mumbled.

"Wow, that's a karma for being a braggart about your girlfriend" One of the officer said.

"I won't give this signature novel back to you!" Killua threaten the novel owner causing him to yelp a bit.

"Sorry" the officer said.

"Anyway KIllua, your punishment will be working until late night since there is a lot to do, alright!?" the inspector said.

"Yes, sir" Killua said.

Killua had texted Gon that he would be back at his place, really late at night and keep typing that it is better she is not thinking too much about her novel and take a break. Then, he goes back to work immediately.

"Hey! Make sure you print all of these files!"

"Roger!"

"Oi, where is the file on the case that the inspector is still working on?"

"Here!"

"Where's the rest of the paperwork!?"

"In the cabinet, I'll get it in a moment!"

Killua runs back and forth answering all the calls. True to the inspector words, there really is a lot to do causing Killua to get exhausted and thankful that it is finally over.

"Ahh, maybe next time I shouldn't have arrived late. Well, no use crying over spilt milk. I'll better text Gon back to make sure that she is asleep by now."

Killua has finally arrived at his house. However, he was surprised to see a figure of a young woman collapsed in front of his house.

"What the- "

Immediately Killua runs faster to the collapsed young woman figure and check the pulse.

"Fyuh, good, she is still alive. OI! Are you alright?"

The moment Killua take a closer look at the young woman, his eyes suddenly widen his shock and his breathing become quicken. He sweats a bit.

"Wait… No way. GON!?"


	2. doppleganger

Chapter 2- Doppelganger

Killua could feel blood is leaving his face as he can't believe this could happen to her. How could he let his girlfriend got attacked again!?

But strangely, the more he look at her, the more puzzled he get.

"Hmm? Wait, is it me or her breast is bigger than usual?" Killua said and raising his eyebrow. "Also, since when does Gon have a knack on wearing kimono and putting on some make up?" Killua added.

True, the young woman does look like Gon only she is now wearing kimono and unconscious. Right now Killua is confused but he can't leave her alone so he carry her inside his house and put her on his bed.

"She looks like Gon but somehow she is not Gon" Killua narrowed his eyes, a bit suspicious.

Then suddenly, his phone rang.

His eyes widened in shock since Gon was the one who is calling. He looks at the young woman, who is still unconscious. After debating for a moments, he answer the call.

"Sorry Killua. Did I interrupt you?"

Killua could totally recognize Gon's voice on the other line.

"Err Gon, where are you right now?" Killua asked.

"Huh? I'm in my room now of course and sorry that I haven't sleep. I promise I will after I research a bit" Gon said, a bit exhausted.

Killua still looka at the young woman before replied "All right, I know that you are already tired. Don't push yourself too hard."

"Will do!" Gon enthusiastically, replied.

"Err wait! I have a question" Killua asked immediately.

"Eh? What is it?" Gon asked.

"Umm… Gon? Do you have a twin or something?" Killua asked back.

Gon Is puzzled, completely. "Err, what are you talking about Killua? There is only one of me obliviously"

Killua looks at the woman and rolled his eyes `Oh,really? I doubt it' Killua thought but went silent for a moment.

`Should I tell about this woman to Gon? I don't want her to have a misunderstanding but, she doesn't have any relation with Gon so who is this woman actually?' Killua thought.

"Hello Killua? Are you still there?" Gon's voice made Killua back to reality.

"Ye-Yeah. Sorry. You are saying something?" Killua ask, stuttering a bit.

"Mou! I said I will continue research so I will hang up now. See you tomorrow KIllua!" Gon said.

"Ah alight" Killua said.

"Jaa nee" With that short reply, Gon hangs up.

Killua looks at the mysterious young woman again before thinking.

`Just who is this woman anyway? This sure is getting confusing. Is she some kind of Gon's doppelganger?'

A loud growl just rang across the room.

Killua blushed. "Oh yeah, I haven't had a dinner. Might as well cook something so I could have more energy to think"

With that, KIllua just thinking of making something simple for dinner. Spaghetti and rolls sounds good, when he boils the spaghetti, he heard footsteps coming closer towards him.

"Who's there!" Killua a grab the knife, face the intruder and preparing to strike but he got surprised instead.

"HUWAAA! I'm so hungry right now!

It was that mysterious young woman and she has conscious already. The sight made Killua see that she is indeed looking just like Gon only the difference with her wearing a kimono and some make up also her breast is indeed bigger than Gon's. Currently she is eying the food while drooling causing Killua to sweatdrop a bit.

"Err.. The food will be finished soon. Why don't you wait at the table over there?" Killua said, a bit awkward.

Her eyes twinkled. "Really? Thanks!" Then she left to wait at the table.

Killua sweatdrops again "Isn't she going to ask, why was she taken here? Seems like she doesn't know her own or the situation, she is quite odd."

Anyway Killua has finished for cooking the food. He goes to serving it for himself and for the girl.

"Uwaaa, it looks so good. Itadakimassuuuu!" The girl exclaims and starts to eat happily.

"Oishi!" She added.

Killua blushed a bit, thinking she is really cute. Wait, what am I thinking? I have Gon already! Go away, evil thoughts!

When both of them eating, Killua still looks at the woman suspiciously since he still had no idea who she is and what she wants. After finish, Killua thinks that it is the right time for him to ask.

"Alright, I have a few questions for you now. Who are you anyway?" Killua aks even though it is more like interrogating someone.

"Well, I guess you have a right to know." She mumbles a bit "I'm Gona. Please to meet you!" Gona said.

Killua got more puzzled. Even her name is almost the same with Gon, only having an extra `a'. Those two could pass well as twins.

"So, what's your name anyway?" Gona asked back.

"Well, I'm Killua. Anyway, why are you here and how did you end up here and-"

Gona immediately cut him off by putting her finger on his lips which surprised Killua.

"Whoa2 wait… don't a woman allowed to have some.. privacy or secret?" She said and wink cutely.

That action makes Killua flustered but managed to recover fast.

"Well! I do have right to know consider you are in my house right now and I can decide whether you are welcome here or not! " Killua said, sternly.

Gona pouted a bit "Aww. C'mon Handsome. Can't you spare me?"

Killua felt like he is having a mental battle with her. Right now he has to think hard about the next question that he could make her answer not to make him at the losing side.

"Oh? Why is this woman look like me?"

Killua snapped immediately and look at Gona who is now holding a picture frame of him and Gon.

"Consider this is our first meeting, there is no way this is me. So, is she your girlfriend?" Gona said, giggling.

Killua dashed and takes the picture away from her hands.

"It is none of your business, right?" Killua yelled and put the picture back on the original place.

"Aww. Don't be like that!" Gona said and hug Killua who release her immediately.

"Geez you're not fun." Gona `tch' a bit. Then again, you don't want her to know about my presence aren't you?" Gona smirks and took out a cell phone.

Killua realize it was his since his cell phone is no longer in his pocket.

"How did you!?" Killua gasp in surprise and went wide eyed.

Gona scrolled the contact number, smiled and a bit surprised to see a name Gon with love icon.

"So her name is Gon? Quite surprising to think that not only we look alike but we have almost the same name as well" Gona smirk widen.

Killua know that she will make Gon having some misunderstanding so he do what he could now. Gives up.

"Fine, what do you want?" Killua said and sigh.

Gona raised her eyebrows "Oh? Quite a quick defeat. You are a bit no fun and hmm? Wait- inspector? You know a police inspector?" Gona gasp and quickly look at Killua when she had scrolled the contact number and the name.

"Well, yeah. I am a police officer" Killua said as-a-matter-of-fact, not knowing what will happen.

Gona cried all of a sudden, caught Killua off guard before she goes to hug him again made Killua went wide eyed.

"P-Please. You have to help me! You must!" Gona cries and sobbed hard.

Killua is totally confused right now. The moment ago, she was all high and mighty and now, she looks truly helpless.

"We- well, wait. How can I help you when I don't even know what's going on?" Killua is utterly confused right now from her presence and her problem.

After the situation is calm and everything. Both of them sitting across while drinking tea.

Killua put his teacup on the table and start the interrogation. "Alright, state your name and occupation."

Gona pouted. "I know that you are police officer but right now can't you just ask normally instead of interrogating. It makes me nervous."

Killua lowered his head, a bit ashamed. "My apologies so can you tell me then?"

"If I did, will you arrest me?" Gona asked.

Killua went shock and pondered for a moment "Hm, I'll hear what you said first and I would think about it!"

Gon nodded "Fair enough, well you know my name Gona and I am a prostitute."

"He!?" Killua lost his cool immediately, completely surprised. That expression makes Gona wishes she have a camera to capture this moment.

"Um, sorry about that for a moment." Killua cleared his throat a bit "So, will you tell me about your situation then?" Killua immediately compose himself.

"Hm, do you know about RattleFeddlar?" Gona asked.

"RattleFeddlar? That big president company is used to be under suspicion from the police for the drugs smuggling and slave trading but there is no decisive proof to prove it so he is clear from all of those press charges." Killua said.

Gona slam both of her hands on the table suddenly causing Killua to jump a bit. "I can't believe he could get away! Those all things are true!"

Killua look at her for a moment, a bit suspicious at how she knew and sure about it "How do you know and how come you are very sure about it?"

Gona sobbed. "Be- Because. Because I am part of that group and RattleFeddlar is my boss!"

"Wha-" Killua is really surprised by this fact.

Gona cries and sobbed. "It's true. They force me to do this because my parents left a huge debt and sold me so I have to work for them to pay for what my parents owe."

Killua look sadly at her before asked "Well, when you do this occupation, you could be told do another thing such as stealing information or something. Given that you managed to steal my cell phone in a flash"

Gona widened her eyes and nodded "I'm surprised you knew only from that and yes I did that. Stealing information from all of those clients I have to please and I hated it."

"I see, so you want me to arrest RattleFeddlar then?" Killua asked thinking that this is her motive for asking his help.

Gon nodded. "Yeah, I managed to get away from their clutches for now but I'm sure that they will be looking for me."

"Even so. This won't be easy, considering RattleFeddlar is known as a truly important people and ever since of the false charges, we are not allowed to press any charges for him since that already gave an utter humiliation for the police." Killua said.

"Can't you do something by yourself then?" Gona asked, completely begging.

"Wha- by myself" this shocks Killua but only for a few moments. "Well it's true that no one would want to help if I asked considering the risk and everything."

"You can't ask anyone! If you do, you will be under suspicion and RattleFeddlar might kill you when he finds you!" Gon said.

"Even so, why me? There is a lot of other police officer who can help you." Killua said.

Gon looked down before mumbled "I know but you helped me when I am unconscious also I felt like I could trust you"

Killua ponders for a moment thinking of the risk. Sure that if he fails, his life would be over but then again if he managed to find the proof, he could arrest that RattleFeddlar and maybe saves Gona and Gon as well, since this is quite a big story that she could write in a novel for her sequel. He smiled when he thought of Gon's gratitude face.

After a lot of thinking, he finally decides.

"Fine, I'll help, just make sure that you stay low since you are in danger" Killua said.

Gona beamed. "Thanks!" and she hugs Killua again who blushed.

"All right!" Killua said and push her off "I better check on the internet and finds what can I get anything about RattleFeddlar."

"I don't think you would find anything useful there, the only stuff they posted about RattleFeddlar might be mostly about his achievement which he got from dirty tricks." Gona said.

"It's worth a try and if I can't find anything, I'll go to the files room in the office and finds files about RattleFeddlar and secretly makes a photocopy there. There should be a lot of information about the RattleFeddlar that not even the public knows." Killua said.

"Will you be alright if you do that? And will they even allow you to go to such important room? You could be in a really big trouble." Gona asked, a bit worried.

"Even though I'm just a regular police officer, I often help the inspector in the case so I was given charge on the files and documents so it won't be suspicious if someone sees me. Also I have a night duty tomorrow so I can make a photocopy of that files. I'll bring the new papers for the photocopy so no one would find out about it" Killua said.

"Uwaahhh! You sound very smart and confident about it, not to mention cunning as well." Gona said.

"Trust me, it wasn't my first time doing this" Killua said.

Gona raised her eyebrows "Not your first time? Is photocopying files secretly is one of your hobby as well?" Gona asked.

Killua narrowed his eyes for a moment before sighed. "No I did that for my girlfriend. She needs it for the reference of her mystery novel and I use some recent cases to help her"

"I see. Hee, you must have love your girlfriend a lot eh?" Gona smirks.

"S-Shut up!" Killua exclaims, blushing.

Killua searh the internet, copying and downloading all the information he could find about RattleFeddlar. He shakes his head when he sees Gona sleeping on his bed peacefully.

`Damn. And I do this for you as well but you look like you don't even care about it!'

The next day, Killua had make sure Gona stays at his place while he goes to work. As usual day of his daily work routine before he goes to photocopy the files about RattenFeddlar. Since he had done this numerous of times, he didn't get caught for that. Although he was surprised when he gets home.

"Argh! What happen to my kitchen!?"

Gona was there bowed and clearly saying sorry since she is the cause of the kitchen that is truly a mess.

"Wait, you said that you can cook. Could it be that you are just bluffing?" Killua asked.

"I thought I can but it was difficult. And I'm hungry" Gona said, huffing and puffing.

"I'll just order. I'll take it since it's risky for someone to see you." Killua sighed.

Gon smiled "Then, I want sushi and some dessert!"

Killua narrowed his eyes "Hold it! Who says that you can choose!?"

"But, I really want sushi and some dessert" Gona showing her puppy eyes and pleading.

Killua can't take it. "Fine! I'll order sushi and some desserts for dinner!"

"Yeyyy and don't forget to order the luxurious set!" Gona raised her hand in triumph for victory.

Killua felt like he is getting more and more failed to take care of his image with Gona.

While Gona was eating happily, Killua cleaning his kitchen. A bit irritated that he has to buy some new kitchen utensils.

While Gona finished, Killua's eating the leftover, which wasn't much

When Gona finish take a bath and wears Killua's pajamas then goes to sleep, Killua throw the trash then calls Gon for a chat then studying more about RattleFeddlar.

`I totally do this for you!' Killua cursed silently, feels that he was used.

Few days later, Killua is currently busy putting some information about RattleFeddlar form the internet, the files he photocopy and information from Gona.

They only found some theory but they do need proof to back it up.

"I'll say that checking the location might give us proof. Having a witness only is tough" Killua sighed.

"You got to be kidding! It's risky!" Gona yelled, completely in panic.

"Hey! It was only suggestion" Killua said.

Gona smacks Killua's head "Well, don't. You are scaring me!"

"Ouch! That hurt! Geez, why are you so angry anyway?" Killua asked.

"We-well, since you are doing this for me. I felt like- well" Gona fiddling with her fingers, obliviously nervous.

Killua raised his eyebrows before going back to the files he currently studies "Who said that I did this only for you. I did use this chance to help my girlfriend as well"

Gona went stiff for a moment before ask "Pardon?"

Killua huffed "I did this for my girlfriend as well since she wants to find a big case like this for her novel sequel. She had been worried about this thing for few days so I should help her."

"So, you accept my request because it is could be a big help for your girlfriend?"

Killua thought that Gona's voice sounds broken but pay no attention to it "Well, of course. I would do anything for her"

Before Killua could register everything, he felt hat Gona pushed him so he is now lying back on the floor. He was about to yell at her but surprised to see her crying.

"In the end, she is still all you think about even though we look quite the same" Gona softly mumbled sadly, leaving few drop tears fall on Killua's face.

"O- Oi, what's the meaning of this" Killua said, a bit shocked.

"Why can't you do it for me! Why her? Why!?" Gona had practically screaming in front of Killua's face now.

"He- hey! Calm down" Killua is still confused, not knowing what to do or what he had done.

Gona moved slowly towards Killua's left ear, whispering softly.

` I love you '

Gona moved swiftly and kiss Killua who went wide eyed, unable to believe it.


End file.
